


Lock the Dorm Door!

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #dormlife#latenights#conversation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Rhett is dating, but for how long?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 4





	Lock the Dorm Door!

"Why you clicking on a video called "wet naked guys have gay sex?"  
"Cause im curious man, havent you ever been curious?"  
"No, and you probably shouldnt think about it too much.."  
"Why not?" Link says  
Link clicked back on the video and the wet naked guys came back.  
Rhett didnt reply  
"Hey man, come watch with me, its more fun with two people.."  
"No i have a date tonight"  
"You still goin out with mandy?"  
"Her names amanda and yes"  
"A-man-duh...." link giggles  
"Shut up"  
"Dude why you dating a blonde, not a brunette as usual."  
"Mixing it up..why?"  
"You like brunettes, at least thats what i thought, makes me think its all a distraction"  
"From what?"  
"From, me..."  
"Huh?"  
"Yeh you like me."  
"I dont link.."  
"Yeh, right i heard you the other night moaning my name."  
"i moaned for you to get off, you were climbing all over me."  
"I was trying to see if you liked me."  
"And?"  
"And, you do!"  
"Hmmm..i have a gf"  
"And i dont so what rhett, so what we cant be together, you know..in That way?"  
In what way?"  
"In a romantic way.."  
"You wanna? " Rhett wiggled his eyebrows  
Link smiles, "maaaybee..."  
"Maybe?"  
"Maybe....If you get rid of your gf so she dont disturb us."  
"Thats more like it man", rhett says and picks up his mobile..  
"Lock the dorm door"...  
Link locks the dorm door.  
End.


End file.
